The Killing Kind
by bitemebeezlebub
Summary: Jason finds he has a different kind of obsession with one of the counselors at Camp Crystal Lake
1. Chapter 1

Kim looked out at the gleaming waters of Lake Crystal. It was her second month as a counselor here, and if she had had a fainter heart, she would have left and never come back. Even knowing the camp's history, she had been shocked at the three gruesome murders that had ravaged the class. She was surprised that the camp was still open. She turned and saw a pink backpack near the rocks. She thought it might belong to a little girl named Kayla, who was in Janet's cabin. Kim was surprised that Kayla was here and not in the mess hall eating with the other children. She set the backpack on the floor and went over to the cot.

"You all right, baby?" she asked, smoothing Kayla's hair. Kayla looked up, her light brown skin making her eyes seem even brighter.

"No. I'm sad."

"What's wrong?"

"I want to be with the other kids."

"Well, why aren't you?"

"I can't!" Kayla recoiled in fear.

"_He'll_ be there! The man by the lake, who killed those people. I saw him, down by the lake."

"Well, what if I walk with you. Will you still be afraid?"

"I guess not." Kim took the little girl's hand, and they went together to the camp.


	2. Chapter 2

After her talk with Kayla, Kim had gone to Evan, the owner of the camp, and had demanded information. Evan was reluctant, to say the least, but at last he had told her the story of Jason Vorhees, who had attended Camp Lake Crystal, and had drowned after being neglected by two camp counselors. The legend was that Jason had returned from the dead and had begun to enact vengeance on the camp counselors. The murders were brutal, but for the sake of the reputation of the camp, publicity had been dampened down, until now, when it seemed that the cycle was beginning again with the reopening of the camp.

Few people believed the story about Jason, and he was considered a legend for all but the locals, who had tried to warn against the camp being opened time and time again.

"They're probably going to start a new search." Sighed Evan. "Not that there's anything to find, of course."

Once a week, Camp Lake Crystal sent a counselor into town to get supplies for the camp. At the moment, there was a shortage of children's non-drowsy Tylenol. Kim had volunteered, glad to get away and think. Did she really want to say here? In this cursed place? Kim wasn't sure.

Kim started up the engine of the truck she would be driving, noting the classic pink dice on the dashboard. Someone had no creativity. For the most part, she enjoyed her trip to town, liking how the trees gave way as she drove. It made her feel powerful. When she reached the little general store where the camp got its supplies from, she paused for a moment and sat in the idling car. She realized that she did not _want_ to return to camp. Oh, please, she told herself. You don't actually believe that old legend of Jason returning from the dead, do you?

She went into the store, with her list of purchases she needed to get. First off, food supplies. Because as long as they had food, they could survive anything. Or almost anything, she thought. She went up to the counter with her basket, noticing that there was no one there. She called out, and heard an answering creak from behind her. She spun around to find the store owner, who offered her one of whatever he was holding. Kim shoke her head, and watched as the man slowly made his way to behind the counter. He reached for her first idem that she had put on the counter, and then suddenly grabbed her hand.

"Don't go back."

"Excuse me?"

"Don't go back." The man repeated. "That place is cursed."

"So I've heard." Kim pulled her hand away and stealthily wiped it on her jeans. The man's hand had felt slimy.

"I'm serious, girl. I've seen you're kind come up, just as confident as you, and then be cut down. By _him_."

"You mean Jason."

"Please, girl. For your own sake. Don't go back."

Kim was slow in making her way back to the camp. Not that she was considering creepy man's advice, oh no. She just…well, didn't feel like rushing back. To the camp. Where a dead murderer might be. She set the supplies in the kitchen and went to find the other counselors. She wanted to know if they believed this, and if any of them would leave with her if she decided to go.

The trees silently gave way as Jason left the abandoned cabin that served as his home. He kept his machete by his side so it would not get caught on the underbrush. He paused at a clearing and looked out over the bit of water that he could see, a dark splash of blue. He arrived at Camp Crystal Lake, and saw the female, the one he had been watching. She was bad, he knew it, all the people here were bad, except for the children, but he didn't feel like killing her just yet. Better to wait until she had actually done something wrong. Jason kneeled down, and his one eye examined the girl critically. She would be bad, soon enough, and then he could have the satisfaction of killing her slow, for tormenting him all these weeks. Yes…Jason waited for her to go inside, and then got up silently to follow her into the camp. His mother was screaming in his ears, and someone would die tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

Oblivious to the vicious killer outside, the victims were planning their night.

"The kids'll be okay for one night, Zack. Let's go down to the lake, sleep under the stars."

"If you think we'll actually get any sleep." Said Zack, smiling at his girlfriend.

"Oh, you bad boy!" Phoebe hit him playfully on the arm.

Kim sat at the table, watching to them in disgust.

"Will you guys knock it off, already? Just go do your thing, I'll cover for you."

"A true friend." Phoebe kissed Kim on the cheek. "Come on, lover."

Kim shook her head at them. She would have told them not to go, except that they would have gone anyway, leaving the kids with no one to watch them. Lucky they have me, Kim thought, a little bitterly. Still, it _was_ entirely her fault that she hadn't been intimate with anyone for so long. Her idea of a lover was someone worth having, someone who would care for her and protect her unconditionally. Looks like its time to check on the kids, she thought, and went to the mess hall. She gazed out on the sea of laughing children, and felt a strange feeling in her heart. Jason had never targeted children, had he? Well, she reasoned, why would he? They were innocents.

"Kimmy!" Kayla ran over and threw her hands around Kim's legs.

"Hey baby. You eat all your vegetables?"

"Nope!" Kayla said cheerfully. "But we're making smores, and I want _you_ to be the counselor to come with us."

Kim agreed, smiling. Kayla was such a joy. Too bad she had had such a tragic past. Her mother had been arrested for selling crack cocaine when Kayla was three, and her father had rejected the possibility of raising her on his own. Kim sometimes worried about how Kayla would react to the Lake Crystal murders, but so far she had seemed alright.

Kim settled the children around the fire, and passed out the smore materials, dealing out the chocolate herself. She made one herself, and then leaned back and looked at the sky. The stars seemed to wink at her, as though they knew secrets she would find out soon.


	4. Chapter 4

"Shh, be quiet now. Shh! They hear-mmf."

Quiet voices permeated the clearing, followed by two very turned on teenagers. They struggled to remove their clothing, laughing when Zack's zipper got stuck. Phoebe teasingly removed her shirt, and flung it to the side.

"Come here, you."

Zack crawled over to her, shucking his tight jeans as he did so. He pounced on her, and began kissing her neck, down to her collarbone.

From the shadows, Jason watched disapprovingly. There they were again. The same ones every time. Different people, yes, but essentially they were the same. And they needed to be punished. Except…Jason watched curiously as the male buried his face between the female's thighs. This was new. And…strange. But the female seemed to enjoy it, moaning and writhing in a most interesting manner.

Jason could not explain why he always watched before he killed. It was not that he was not sure if they should die, no, of that he was certain. It was just, this thing they did, it was so…strange. No matter. Jason entered the clearing, but was still unnoticed by the two counselors.

"Well, that was fun, eh? Haha."

"Think we should be going back now?"

"Naw, we still have time for an-"

Phoebe's words were cut off as her head was almost completely abruptly severed from her body. Jason frowned as he swung back again. That had been messy. He would have to do better with the other one, who was at the moment being very loud and irritating. Normally that was reserved for the females. He caught the boy by the forearm, leaving a deep gash. He had meant to sever the arm completely, but the boy had pulled away at the last moment, leaving only a cut. The boy shrieked and tried to twist away, then turned his head, mouth open in a silent scream, as the blade landed in his shoulder.

Sprayed with darkened life-blood, Jason left the clearing. He was excited, wanted to find the girl he had been watching and kill her. Rip her stomach out and choke her. Yes, yes. That was what he wanted.


	5. Chapter 5

Kim was exhausted. How long would these kids be up, anyway? Normally, there was more than one counselor on duty, so the other could rest, but Jack and Phoebe were still gone. I'd take advantage of it, she thought glumly. They were probably having way more fun than she was, anyway. There-finally! She had caught that yawn! She ushered the children into their respective cabins, and tried to be firm in telling them to go to sleep, no not just bed, _sleep!_ Kim went back to her own cabin, and was surprised when she saw that Zack and Phoebe were not back. She worried her lip for a moment, then decided that it was alright; they would come back when they felt like it.

Kim checked the clock. Still have time for a shower, lovely, she thought. She could finally relax.

Outside, Jason watched. Watched as he always did, only this little female was alone. He moved closer to the window, machete in hand, and then froze. She was taking her clothes off, she was _undressing_, she was…Jason was utterly silent as he watched Kim step into the shower. He saw her pert breasts get sprayed from the water and was shocked at his reaction to this.

Jason unconsciously leaned forward, as if wanting her touch. No! He must kill her! She had helped the bad counselors, and must join the rest of them in eternal silence. Determined, Jason gripped his machete tightly, and moved went over to the door. Now he had a clearer target. Now he had a clearer view of her body, slick with water, adjusting the water and then laughing and shimmying out of the way when it was too cold. She was beautiful.

Jason felt strange. He had always known that being touched brought pain, and in return, his powerful hands brought only pain in return. Now, he wanted to touch. To feel her unscarred skin against his, and to…

There was a noise outside, but Jason didn't care; at the moment, his only concern was the girl, and what she was doing. Her hands were absentmindedly trailing down her body, soaping her breasts, her belly, her thighs. A snap and Jason whipped around, seeing a shape, reaching out for it.

Kim heard a thin, keeling noise, and called out, "Hello? Is someone there?" No response, except for a shuffling noise, which faded, as if something was being dragged away. Kim was beginning to get scared. What if there was someone there? Oh, hell, you always think there's some one there, she told herself, as if she were a frightened child. And there never is. Dried herself off, clothed herself, turned around, and screamed.

"I've already told you, I don't _know_ anything."

"So you just happened to be taking a shower in the place where Mr. Stevan was brutally murdered? And you didn't notice anything at all?"

"Well, I thought I heard a noise…

"You thought you heard a noise. You _thought_ you heard a noise. Well, guess what, sweetheart, that not good enough. We're going, but we want you to stay right here. No more going into town. Get someone else to do that."

The two arrogant officers went away, and Kim mentally spat in his direction. Then she thought of something.

"Hey-_hey!_ Listen to me! I think-I think I know who did this."

The officer turned around, lifted his tinted glasses and looked at her. "Who?"

"I think-Jason."

The second cop laughed, while the other merely looked annoyed.

"Look, girl, we're not going to stand here and listen to you bullshit about that same old story about the risen again Jason."

"What about all the murders?" Kim cried. "Do you think all that's _normal?_"

They just laughed and went away shaking their heads; one in amusement, one in disgust. Kim could not help but look at the black bag on the ground, could not help but wonder who it was that had killed Evan and then dragged him outside, as if he didn't want her to be disturbed.


	6. Chapter 6

Jason was annoyed. The little female had not ventured outside for a long time. HE suspected that the deaths of her friends had affected her. Jason remembered the death of his mother, and how that had caused him to be as he was, and sympathized, as best he could. He did not regret killing the bad people, even if it caused her pain. Their deaths were more important than whatever urges he felt whenever he saw her.

Which were defiantly becoming more distinct, and separate from the urge to kill, which he was surprised to find was lessoning in her case. He didn't think he wanted to kill her, just…Jason didn't know. He was not familiar with these strange feelings, and so decided to deal with them the way he always did when he was frustrated. Show the world how much he hated it, how they were all bad, bad, _bad_, and only his mother and him were deserving to live. But neither of them had lived; only he had returned, and was able to carry out his mother's wishes, like it should be.

Kim was annoyed. She had basically been told to stay inside and not venture _anywhere_ until the idiotic police figured out who had murdered Evan. She spent about two days grieving for him, and then decided to move on. She hadn't known him very well, but she knew that she did cope very well with death. Or very badly, depending on whether you thought that grieving was important. Kim did not. The way she saw it, she was alive, he wasn't and that was all there was to it.

She decided abruptly to go and visit the lake. She was allowed to go there, right? Even as she went past, the other counselors looked at her, and then turned away quickly, as though she was a wild animal that might bite. Kim sighed. She knew the fact that she had been there when Evan was killed would travel fast, but she had been expecting sympathy, at least, if not outright pity. Guess there's no room for sympathy at Camp Crystal Lake, she thought. Well, that was alright, she could adapt to this, she didn't need any of them.

Kim reached the edge of Crystal Lake, sat down on one of the docks. She swirled her feet in the water, not minding that the bottoms of her jeans were getting soaked. A new camp counselor had joined them, to take the place of Evan, a man named Ashley. Kim wasn't too fond of him, he had given her one to many lustful looks over the few times they had seen each other, Still, he was gutsy for taking the job after what had happened to the old director.

She gazed around at the cool blue of the lake, appreciating the natural beauty of it. She suddenly saw a flash of white in the trees and looked up. There was nothing there. But hadn't she thought she had seen something, something in the shape of a man? Something far too large to be a man, of course, but that was her impression.

Kayla's words came back to her in a haunting, broken melody: "_He'll_ be there! The man by the lake, who killed those people. I saw him, down by the lake"

She heard her own reply, confidant in the fact that the man was just a little girl's fear, nothing a counselor couldn't disperse with their presence: "Well, what if I walk with you. Will you still be afraid?"

There's no one to walk with me, Kim thought, and all of a sudden she felt so lonely she couldn't stand it, and watched as the tears dripped off her face into the clear waters of the lake beneath her.

Jason entered the camp as silently as he always did, making his way slowly towards Cabin 3, where he knew there was a very bad counselor waiting for him. He had watched, fascinated, as she and someone she had brought from town had done _that thing_, that thing his mother hated. She would point them out on the street to him, saying, "See those two, Jason. They're in estrus, and that means that later they're going to do _that thing_, and if you do that thing you must die."

Jason was certain of these facts. His mother had told him so, and she had never steered him wrong. He came up to the cabin and slipped inside. She was asleep, taking a nap before she had to deal with the kids again. Jason went over to the cot with the damned counselor and stared at her face. Unknowing to him, he was comparing her features with the other female, and finding the one in front of him currently lacking. He raised his machete over her head, and then paused as she stirred and opened her eyes. She screamed once before he could silence her, but by then her vocal chords had been severed, and she was unable to make any sound except for a strangled gasping.

Jason regarded the dead counselor, considering the possibilities. Yes, he decided, and picked up his machete again. She would make a fine gift to the female, to claim her as his, and to frighten away and possible males that might be interested in her. She would _know_, now, know how much he wanted her. And he would make it so she wanted him back.

Kim took the long way back to her cabin, wanting time to think. She needed to leave. She couldn't stay here, weeping, and feeling sorry for herself. Life didn't work like that.

She had reached the camp, her eyes and limbs feeling sore, when she saw a small group of children standing outside Janet's cabin. She made her way thorough them, then froze as she saw what they had been looking at.

"Go get Counselor Ashley. Go!"

The children scampered away and Kim was left alone to contemplate the thing that had been left outside her cabin, as a grisly showing of some kind of twisted affection: a bloodied heart, impaled on a sharpened stick had been stuck in the ground, and as if marking her, an X had been painted on her door. Kim was reminded of the Passover story, though she doubted if it was an angel who had passed her over for whatever reason today.


	7. Chapter 7

Kim sat on the steps outside the cabin, listening to the discussions of the kids inside. They were excited for tonight, on Saturdays they were allowed to stay up as long as they wanted. She was again was enforced with the impression about how tough these kids were. When she was their age, a string of serial murders would have terrified her, but these kids did not seem to even be fazed.

She heard the last of the giggles die down, and figured that it was alright for her to take a walk to the lake. She made her way through the paths, and through the archery range to the docks. She lay down on a large, flat rock, and looked up at the trees. She was becoming more and more sure that she had to leave as soon as possible. She had the vague feeling that something was about to happen that she could not stop, and that frightened her.

A rustling noise came from the direction of the woods, and she lifted her head to look. Oh God, it's Ashley, she thought, and put her head back down. HE wasn't worth her time.

"Oh, hey, baby. Fancy meeting you here, at this time of night. You weren't, maybe, waiting for me, or anything?"

His self-satisfied grin sickened her. How many men had she met like him? Too many to count.

"How could I be waiting for you if I didn't know you'd be here?" Kim said, closing her eyes.

"Heh."

Ashley came closer and leaned down next to her. His breath was dank from the pot he had smoked earlier.

"How about that oh-so-special feminine instinct you're all supposed to have?"

"Lay off, Ashley."

"Well, actually, I'd rather lay _on_, if you know what I mean."

Kim cried out in surprise as her assaulter rolled over on top of her, only to have his hand close over her mouth. She struggled to breathe as his weight slowly crushed her.

"Now, you're just gonna sit back and be a good girl, right. I don't wanna have to mess up that pretty face." Ashley reached down and sqeezed her breast, then reached lower, and felt her though her jeans. Kim felt absolutely revolted, and tried to buck him off, only to find to her horror that he actually enjoyed it.

"Yea, I knew you'd come around. All sluts in the end, aren't you. Yeah, you want Ashley _in_ you, don't you."

Kim screamed against his hand and struggled to kick him off her, _off her_, but he wouldn't move, despite her struggling. She froze in terror as she heard him unzip his pants, and felt that her sanity was about to leave her, in pursuit of denial. She screamed again, for help, but no one had heard the victims when they died, why should anyone hear her? Then something clicked. No one heard them, except the murderer. And any death would be better than this. Only one person could help her.

"Jason!" She screamed out into the star-strewn sky. "Jason, help me!"

At first she heard nothing, and felt the cold emptiness of despair. Ashley grunted above her, now struggling with her to unzip her jeans, her shirt already ripped. She had given up hope, when she say a shadow appear over Ashley's shoulder.

"Jason," she choked out.

"What?" Ashley said sharply, and turned his head. "Who are you, you freak-"

Kim closed her eyes to the rain of blood that came from Jason's first strike, didn't see when Ashley's eyes were slashed out in rapid succession, leaving him two parallel streaks running down his face. Ashley spat out a wad of black blood, and stared unbelievingly at it, not comprehending

A flick of the wrist, and his insides were spilling out of him. Jason grabbed one of his intestines and pulled, unraveling him like a fruit loop. Ashley made one futile grabbing gesture at the string of his intestines, and died. Kim would have screamed if she had a breath left in her, she looked up desperately at the figure looming above her, saw the white background of the hockey mask against the darkness of the woods, and let herself go with one word on her lips.

"Jason…"


	8. Chapter 8

Jason was conflicted. On one hand, he had just had the _immense_ satisfaction of a kill, and on the other hand, there the girl. The tiny little female that he had just come and rescued, breaking all of his rules. His mother was unusually silent, so she could not turn there for inspiration, and that was a first.

She had known his name. That was not unusual, he supposed, he wanted them to know his name, to fear him, until they finally gave up and stopped intruding on his territory. He had seen the man smoking things he should not have, and therefore he deserved to die.

Very well, then. There was still the matter of the female to consider. He had seen her, by herself on the rock, and had leaned against a tree, just watching her, watching the stars. He had felt peaceful. And then, that man had to come and ruin everything, tried to make the girl do that thing when she didn't want to.

Jason kept coming back to that. _Why_ had he done that? Experience had taught him that the females were the stronger of the two, and more likely to survive, at least for a little longer. Jason had also found that the males tended to also enjoy it when the females were on top, a fact that further equaled them out in Jason's mind. The girl stirred, and Jason froze. What was he to do? He was not used to making fast decisions like this preferring to wait in the darkness, and be patient. Jason was very good at being patient. He looked back at the female, who had fainted, he supposed. Her hand came away from her chest, and he saw part of a mound of flesh peek through. He made up his mind. He wanted her, wanted to have her talk to him without fear, but had prevented himself from taking her in her sleep because she would have woken up everyone, and though he knew he was strong, he didn't think he was strong enough to face all the camp counselors at once. Yes, Jason thought. She was coming with him.

Kim didn't want to get up. She ached all over, and felt as though she did not want to remember what had happened to her. She finally decided that there was no putting off the inevitable and sat up. She was in a dirty-looking place, an abandoned cabin, she supposed. It was far enough away from the rest of the camp that she had never been near it, and that had her worried. What if the person who had hurt her, and she had been hurt, as she saw now, had brought her. Kim hesitated, then felt between her legs. Nope, no hurt there. Kim breathed a sigh of relief, lay back on the bed, and allowed the memories of what had happened wash over her.

She had not thought that Ashley was capable of such an act, but then again, she _did_ tend to avoid the bad factors of the people that she new. And…who was that at the end? Had Jason really come to rescue her? It did not seem like him. Well, from what she knew of him, which was mostly rumors. Kim heard a noise coming from outside and jumped, her mind instantly going to Ashley. She did not hear anything else until a dark shape emerged from the doorway and stood before her. Jason, her mind whispered. He's here. Oh God.

He was much larger than a normal man, his head almost brushing the top of the ceiling of the cabin. He was wearing a tattered jacket, and a dirty hockey mask that completely covered his features. She could only see one eye staring out at her.

Kim instinctively shrank back, feeling that there was too little space between her and this man. Was he even a man still? She wasn't sure.

Jason looked at his prize with satisfaction. She was here. With _him_. She hadn't screamed or run away like he expected her to, and that made things easier.

Kim was confused. She expected the man to do something either help her or hurt her, but so far he had done neither, just stood there and looked at her, like he couldn't get enough. She decided to be brave.

"Are-are you Jason Voorhees?"

He nodded, then tilted his head at her.

"Oh, I'm Kim. Are you-alone here?"

Ignoring her question, Jason came closer to the bed. His mother was silent, as before, and he decided that it was alright to go with his desires this once. Jason knew he had to convey what he wanted before she ran away. In the meantime, he would test her. He came up close, stood before her. Unknowing to her, he was presenting himself, in all his battered glory, for her rejection or acceptance.

Kim felt her terror abating as she stared up at this huge man before her. He seemed to be waiting for something. I wonder what he could want, Kim thought desperately. It didn't seem to be to kill her, at least not yet. It must be something else then. Did he…oh. Kim felt a new kind of terror seize her, not the kind for her life, but the kind she had felt before, with Ashley on top of her. He wouldn't-force her, would he? Then again, why wouldn't he?

Jason watched his little female's expression turn from terror to semi-calmness, and then back to terror, and was confused. What had he done? He sat down on the very edge of the bed and reached out a hand to her.

Kim flinched as his hand brushed her foot. Now's when he forces me, Kim thought despairingly. Now's when the pain starts. But there was not pain. All he did was touch her, first on her heel, then on her calf, and finally his fingers spread out on her knee. He seemed to be trying to tell her something.

"Why don't you speak?"

Jason shook his head. That means either he _can't_ or he _won't_, thought Kim. Either way, he doesn't seem keen on hurting me…

Jason reached out his other hand, and to her surprise, lightly took her hand, and, as if holding something that could easily break, placed her hand on his chest. Kim expected to hear a heart under his chest, but felt nothing. Her own heart was pounding, so loud that she could hear it in her ears. She felt a rush of emotions go through her. Perhaps it was because no one had touched her this intimately since her first boyfriend. As though he was afraid that she would run away at any moment.

Jason lifted his eyes from his female's hand, though her touch nearly drove him breathless, and examined with his eyes the bruises on her body. He growled at the sight, and felt a rush of sudden rage at the thought that the man had touched her. Why hadn't he come in earlier? He could have saved her from those bruises. Well, no one would ever hurt her again, or he would kill them. Jason stood up, and the girl looked up at him anxiously. She was still afraid of him, Jason realized. He got an idea, if he did the things that he had seen the couples do to each other, specifically the ones the males did to the females, he could convince her to stay with him. He sat back down on the bed, and did not fail to notice that at this, she seemed to relax, almost imperceptibly.

Kim watched Jason's eyes raked her body, then settles on the bruises on her arms. She heard a faint noise coming from him, and realized something.

_He wants me._

Not in the disgusting way that Ashley had, but in different way, one she couldn't quite figure out. She saw him begin to get up and tensed, not wanting to be all alone. She paused, taking a look at her inner emotions. Why was she afraid of being in the middle of the woods? True, there was a good chance that he could just follow her, but for some reason she was glad that he was her for her, now. She moved her hand from his chest to his should her, and then, curiously, to his mask. He jerked, and twisted away from her. Kim felt as though she had intruded on something she shouldn't have.

"I'm sorry, Jason." She said softly. "Will you come back?"

Jason looked at her through his single eye, then shook his head. Kim was confused. Had she done something wrong?

She reached out a hand to him, which he took, but still he did not come up to her, instead shifting down so that he was aligned with her lower half. Kim blushed when she realized that her legs were spread to him, and tried to close them. He kept them open with his arm and stroked the inside of her thigh with his finger. Kim wondered why she didn't just shove him off, and was about to when she felt his breath on her thigh. Oh God, he wasn't going to…

Jason yanked her jeans down, and looked anxiously at the girl for a reaction. Was she alright? He himself was feeling rather uncomfortable; his pants were feeling too tight, which was strange, because they were so baggy. He would deal with that later. Right now, what mattered was the girl, and her pleasure. She seemed alright at the moment, hadn't made a move to stop him, anyway. He took that as a good sign, and lifted his hockey mask just enough so expose his mouth.

Kim was shocked. Her first intimate experience in months was to be with a serial murderer? A vicious killer, who had killed her friends, who was bad, bad, bad…ooh…

Jason parted her thighs with his fingers, and leaned in close to her. She had a thick, musky scent, which only seemed to make the aching of his pants grow worse. How would she taste? Jason decided to find out, and tasted her, lightly at first, then at her answering moan, a little harder.

Jason's little female felt as though she would go insane. His tongue, so gentle upon her, felt so good. She shifted her hips up towards him, all thoughts of traditional morality gone, only wanting _more_. Jason responded enthusiastically, exploring her inner secrets carefully, and thoroughly. He found that she had an opening that leaked out the most fluids, and a little nub at the top that seemed to bring her the most pleasure. She seemed to be trying to say something, and he looked up.

"Jason, please…" Kim begged. She grabbed his hand, and pressed it against her. Jason hesitated for a moment, then remembered the opening in her. He found it, and then slowly pressed his index finger into her, finding that most of the resistance was reduced by how wet she was. He pulled his finger slowly out of her, and then eased it back in, all the time watching her for her reaction to it.

If Jason smiled, he would have in that moment. His prize was strewn out on the bed, his bed, _his_ bed, and was shifting her hips in time with his movements. She sped up her hips, and Jason took that as a hint to speed up too. He began a slow, pulsing rhythm that left Kim breathless. Oh God, oh God, where did he learn this, it feels so _good_, and ah-

Kim jerked her hips upward as her orgasm took her. She sighed as she felt the sudden aftershocks come, and opened her eyes to her seducer.

Jason was looking at her with concern. Was that supposed to happen? Well, she seemed content, seemed _more_ than content and-

Jason froze as Kim sat up on his bed. He had no idea how people acted after being intimate, as he usually killed them before they had much time to enjoy it. Kim reached over and pulled Jason's face close to hers.

"Thank you…"

She pressed her lips to his, and he felt the contact go through his entire body. He reached a trembling hand to the back of her neck as he had seen others do, and pressed her closer.


	9. Chapter 9

Kim drew away, panting as she stared up into the eyes of who she had come to realize was Jason Voorhees, the infamous serial murderer of Camp Lake Crystal. The realization of what she had just done crept into her consciousness to push the pleasure aside. What if he turned violent? Oh, she was kidding herself; of _course_ he would turn violent. He would turn aside, reach for something sharp and dangerous…any minute now…

He did not move from his position by her feet. Kim let her breath out in a whoosh when she realized that he wasn't going to kill her, at least not yet. She hesitated, and then made a gesture for Jason to let her up. Then, remembering that he seemed to understand speech, she said, "H-hey. Can I get up? I mean-" She was startled by Jason's swift retreat away from her, and felt a strange, momentary satisfaction as she thought that she could really make this being do anything for her. Of course that's ridiculous, she thought. He got up because he felt like it, not because you told him to. Besides, have you forgotten he's a _killer_? Do you really think you're going to get out of this alive? Because I don't-

Shutting up her internal voice, Kim took a few hesitant steps towards the door, wanting to find a place where she could clean up. She was startled by a sudden movement and looked up to see Jason blocking the door, a look of desperation shining in his inhuman eyes. Oh, now she understood.

"Jason, I'm not leaving. I just want to wash up. I'm…kind of dirty, you see…"

Her uncertain voice trailed off as Jason continued to stare at her. Then, suddenly, he turned and went out to the door. Kim was startled, to say the least. First he didn't want her to leave, and now he was leaving her himself? She heard an impatient noise from outside, and looked out to see Jason waiting for her a few feet away. She went outside, and he went a few more feet, then stopped and looked at her. She took this to mean that he wanted her to follow him. And so she did.

Kim was still considering the moral aspects of the situation she had just been through. No, had been an active part in. This person, monster or not, had just given her indescribable pleasure, and, to be honest, she wanted more. And maybe to give him a taste of his own medicine. She grinned to herself as she considered the possibilities of being alone in the middle of the woods with what was clearly a sexual being. But still, she sternly reminded herself, you can't trust him. Maybe stay here a few days, get him off his guard, and then you have to get back to the camp. And forget this even happened.

Yeah, right, she thought. Like she could forget _that._ Any of it. Jason had stopped walking, and made a gesture to a clump of bushes she had not noticed. Kim tried to peek though, but couldn't see anything. At Jason's silent urging, she ducked through the layer of leaves and found herself on a small section of a beach, hidden by the thick foliage from the trees surrounding the area.

"Oh, Jason…" she said, amazed by the view. The rising sun lit up the skies in shades of orange and pink, and reflected on the water, to make bright sparkles that seemed to jump out at her. She sat down on a flat rock near the water's edge, feeling the soft sand between her toes. I can see why Jason likes this place, she thought. I can see myself falling in love with it too.

She heard a quiet rustling behind her as Jason parted the leaves and came to stand silently behind her, but at an angle where she could see him.

"I can see why you like it here," she said, voicing her earlier thoughts. "I like it here too." Jason nodded, pointed at the lake.

He's not going to…stay, if he? Apparently, he was, and Kim felt herself blush. All the sex she had had before had been with the lights out, or dimmed, and this was something completely new. Not that she wasn't confident about her body, she was fairly proud of her looks (thanks mom and dad!), but being naked in front of someone…even if that someone had already touched her intimately…ah, so intimately…

Kim shucked her outer clothing off, and, not knowing what to do with it, left it in a big heap on the rock. She debated going in in her underwear and getting her only clothes wet, or just giving it her all. She decided to keep a little of her modesty, and started to go in in her underwear. Kim had not gone two steps when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Jason close behind her, pulling at her bra strap. She decided not to help him as he struggled to undo the clasp, obviously not familiar with the mechanics of it.

After several failed attempts, Kim took pity on him, and helped him undo it. He reached for her underwear, and Kim backed up. She still didn't trust him near her vulnerable bits, even if he didn't have a weapon at the moment that she could see. That is one disadvantage of wielding a machete, she thought. Big and clunky.

Kim quickly removed her underwear and put it on the rock. She was completely naked and about to emerge herself in water when she got an idea. He was here, why not? She might die by his hand in a little while, so why not have an image of a hot body to go along with that deadly weapon?

"I must seriously be mental," Kim muttered to herself.

Jason appeared puzzled when she began pulling at his shirt, and did not move until she was specific about what she wanted. Then he helped her take off his shirt, undid his pants, and stepped out of them.

Kim stepped back to observe his body; she figured she could be excused for gaping at this point in the game. He was massively tall, and his skin had been violently scarred, and what looked like burned at places. His hair was thick and messy on his head, and his mask hid his expression, as always. But she had the feeling that he was nervous. Nervous that she would judge him? He was so beautiful.

"Jason."

Kim went to wrap her arms around him, to reassure him, but he flinched and started to move away. Kim clutched his arm, not knowing when she had decided that she could touch him familiarly, and not caring. She only wanted him to stay. She tried to convince herself that this was because of the pleasure that he had given her earlier, but she knew that this was not completely true. He felt-_right_-in some way that she did not understand just yet. She wanted him here with her, in this moment, just the two of them.

"Jason, I don't care about your scars. They're only proof to me how strong you are. Please, please, stay with me."

Stretching herself up on her tiptoes, she took a deep breath, and, not knowing if she was signing her death warrant, kissed him through his mask. She closed her eyes and could hear him take a deep breath as he inhaled the scent of her.

Kim's heart skipped a beat when she got her answer, the long length of his cock tightly pressed against her, and she felt that she really needed to get them into the water before they got even dirtier, rolling around in the sand. She broke away from the embrace and took Jason by the hand, leading him to the water. As she floated and lay back, no longer caring that her body was visible, she wondered what she was doing here. Did she want to stay? Would Jason even let her leave? Yeah. She thought, looking at him, whose hand she still held in the water. Yeah, he would. Probably go on a rampage and kill everyone who she had left him for, though, she chuckled, and Jason looked at her.

"Nothing. Just thinking about stuff." She explained quietly.

Jason nodded and went back to contemplating her body. They had drifted into the shallower part of the inlet, and he could see it easily in the sunlight. It should have made her feel strange, being stared at like that, but she only detected positive emotions in his gaze. He seemed fascinated by her breasts. Well, maybe I can give him a little intro, Kim thought.

She took the hand that she was holding and placed it lightly on her chest. Jason suddenly reacted by pulling his hand away, and looked at Kim in desperate confusion. Kim was also confused. He had seemed to know enough about how to treat her body before. Why was he afraid now?

Kim vaguely remembered something about Jason, about his mother. She had been, according to the rumors, a sort of tyrant in Jason's mind, manipulating his every move. Perhaps that was why he was afraid, perhaps his mother had told him not to touch girls there? Kim decided to test her theory by asking, "Do you think it's wrong to touch women there? It's alright if they say you can. You can touch me, Jason."

Jason did not move, but his hungry gaze said it all. Kim gently took up his hand and placed it on her breast again. This time he did not move his hand away, and she felt a shiver go through her when she felt him begin to slowly move his thumb across her nipple. She had never been particularly sensitive in her breast, but Jesus…

Growing bolder, Jason reached up and took her other breast in his hand, staring at them as if wanting to memorize their shape and texture. Well, of course, he survives by observation, that's how he never gets caught and-Kim's thoughts were rudely interrupted by a sharp spike in her own lust as Jason nudged up his mask a bit, and took one of her rosebud nipples into his mouth. My God, this man is way too sexually capable, Kim thought; he's gonna turn me religious…I'll be screaming Hail Marys next…

Jason swirled his tongue around her stiffening peak, sucked it into the warm cavern of his mouth. Kim felt as though she were melting into him, the pressure from his lips coinciding with the warm presence of his arm around her back, pulling her close. He switched sides, giving her other breast the same treatment as the other one, kneading her left breast as he sucked on the right.

The stiffness that she felt was evidence that Jason was as impatient as she was to go further, but she wasn't sure he was ready. Perhaps she could help him…

She tapped Jason on the shoulder to get his attention, and then smiled at him to reassure him, as he readjusted his mask.

"That was amazing, Jason. Thank you." She said, took a deep breath, and reached down towards his warm flesh.

His whole body shuddered when she reached down and touched his stiffened cock, feeling the hard ridges around the tip. Feeling bold (she did not have much experience with this) she bent her head down and licked the very tip of the head. He shuddered again, this time more violently. Encouraged, she took him in her mouth. Once she had adjusted to the feeling of it, she found that it wasn't as bad as it had been with her previous boyfriends, who had thrust into her mouth and made her gag. Jason kept his lower body still for her, but his hands were constantly moving, gripping her hand, stoking her face, burying themselves in her hair.

A shock as Kim was suddenly flipped over, and suddenly found herself under a _very_ aroused Jason Voorhees. Well, living with him, I might as well get used to this, she thought. Talk about serious passion. She reached up and tried to undo Jason's mask, but his hand stopped her, and she hesitated.

"What's wrong? It's okay, Jason, really…"

He nodded, yes, it was more than okay, but would not let her take off his mask. Kim compromised by skimming her hands through his hair, and could not contain a gasp when Jason pressed the entire length of his body against hers. It felt amazing, and Kim was not surprised to see that her hands were shaking.

He found her entrance without help, and slowly, oh so slowly, began to push himself in.

Kim could feel herself going mad. Why wasn't he going faster? She already knew it was going to hurt, knew that by the sheer size of him, but she wanted him in. Her. Now.

She pushed up at him, silently urging him to go faster, go deeper, but he was apparently delighting in her misery, and refused to go at a faster pace.

Kim felt herself slowly being stretched by his cock, felt the pain that she knew had to go with it. She reminded herself to relax, just as she had her first time, and then he went in easier. When he was at last sheathed in all the way, Jason looked down at her, and Kim could read the question in his eyes.

"More than okay." Kim smiled in response to his unasked question. "And now, Jason Voorhees, fuck me."

Jason took her words to heart as he began a hard, almost violent rhythm that made Kim have to constantly remind herself to breathe, she needed to breathe, needed to-

Jason's thrusts became harder, demanding more of her body as Kim struggled to keep up. She felt as though she were floating, and could not feel anything except where she had contact with Jason's hard body.

She could feel herself growing warmer, and knew she was getting close again…ooh, she could seriously become addicted to this…

Kim came with a loud cry, as her back arched violently. She felt Jason's cock moving deep within her as her inner walls tightened, and heard him grunt as he climaxed within her, filling her with his essence.

Kim's eyes were closed in bliss as she felt Jason remove himself from her body, and collapse down next to her. She looked over at him and smiled. He looked as exhausted as she felt. She reached over and stroked his neck. He immediately reached up and took her hand in his. Kim watched as Jason lifted up his mask, yet again frustrating her with not being able to see his face, and lightly ran his lips over her palm. It wasn't even a kiss; it was a caress of the lips, and Kim smiled to herself as she sat back and felt, though this was irrational, that she was finally where she was supposed to be.


End file.
